


Toyverse: undersanses Prologue

by SeriyaNamikaze



Series: Toyverse [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Errortale Sans (Undertale), I'm Bad At Tagging, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26193070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeriyaNamikaze/pseuds/SeriyaNamikaze
Summary: This is just a prologue of undersanses.
Series: Toyverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902193
Kudos: 2





	Toyverse: undersanses Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Bad grammar, Sanscest, etc
> 
> Bold: Error  
> Underline: Asgore  
> Bold + Underline: Gaster  
> Normal: Mars  
> Italic: Seriya

Asgore and Gaster sometimes peeking Their new child, Mars. How they know his name? Well, He said by himself than someone give him that name and he think that was cool name.

  
"Who is he talking about?" 

  
**"I don't really know if i can be honest."**

  
They looking at Mars. He is talking alone but look like talking with someone.

  
"are we gonna do something with him?"

  
**"I don't think that was matter. For now, let him do whatever he want. Of something bad happen we will stop him"**

  
"alright then"

  
After that They two gone to another place and take a walk. Mars who know that Asgore and Gaster is gone, made some toy that made by his string and some colour Vial that he got from the-one-who-talk-with-him  
He already made 3 sans toy which that was Outer, Fell, And Classic.

  
"Oh yeah... I don't think i will made Error toy... I felt like if i made him, i will get caught..."

  
A silent wind get through his ears. And after that he is laugh.

  
"Okay then I will made another right now." 

  
Silent around that place. The only sound that exist is just Mars who still knitting for design of the dress.

  
"Anyway I need more reference... Are you have them?" 

"...."

  
"Thanks then."

  
After that, some pict poped out from nowhere and Mars see the pictures. Silent come again to the place as That boy doing his work.

"Anyway are you don't do anything while i doing this?"

  
"..."

  
"is that so? then I'll wait until you're done. For now I'll play with my toys right now."

  
After a while, A girl poped out at right side of Mars. Even she still invisible, her sound is still exist.

  
"Anyway can I invite error to this place?" 

  
That girl flying around Mars a while and after that she is sit down at front of him. Mars look at her Red eyes, after that he hard sigh.

  
"hmm... That sound good... But i don't quite sure to doing that... If you think he will remembered you, then do whatever you want, Seriya."

  
The girl called Seriya just smile. Even she is smiling, her eyes not.

  
"okay I change my mind. I don't want to invite him... Because i don't know if he remembered me after that glitch."

  
**"I FeLt LiKe i'M bEiNg TaLkEd AnD yOu'Re tHe OnE tHaT tAlK sHiT aBoUt Me??"**

  
Seriya and Mars look at their behind and found a dark skeleton with white background poped out and suddenly the background is gone and that skeleton is standing.

  
"hmm... Are you the one who have name 'Error'?" Mars asked and he still hold toy with Altertale Sans shape.

  
**"YeS tHaT wAs Me."**

  
"is that so... Anyway... Are you remember... Girl called 'Seriya'?" 

  
**"YoU mEaN tHaT wEiRd GiRl? NoT rEaLlY... BuT i StIlL cAn FeEl HeR eXiSt."**

  
Seriya and Mars staring each other. After that they See Error.

  
_"Then are you can hear me?"_

Error look around. But he found nothing except Mars.

  
**"huh? I can hear you but i can't see you"**

  
_"it's because my Soul is no longer exist but the shard still exist and fusion with his soul... So yeah..."_

  
**"Wait... Fusion? With who?"**

  
_"Classic Sans at another timeline-"_

  
**"But How? And Why?"**

  
_"Because... Well that was complicated... But i think Author still have the video.. I know they will keep that video just because they want."_

  
**"That was another case. So... What's your name?"**

  
"You can called me Mars. I'm an Outcode Sanses but not an god like you or skeleton called Ink i guess."

  
**"Then what are you doing now?"**

  
"Me? I just made toy because I don't know what can i do and I feel bored because i still don't have new AU that will be my new original place."

  
**"But H o w?"**

  
_"My author is still made his AU so for now he is stay here with Gaster and Asgore who now be an outcode character too"_

  
Error look speechless with what Seriya said. And when they talked, Mars is still going with his toy.

  
"I'm already made more than 20 toy Sanses shape but i still don't think this was enough." 

  
_"Is that so... You know what... You can play the toys with me. Are you want to join, Error?"_

  
**"That look so bored."**

  
"I will sure you'll enjoy this, Error. For first, you can sit at myside. Me and Seriya already decided what we should do with these Sanses." 

  
**"What will you're do?"**

  
_"Make the parody of Undertale with this sanses"_

  
Error look so confused right now. But after a while he is look surprised.

  
**"Are you sure this will going well?"**

  
_"you know what, Error... This Multiverse will be different with the usual AU... This is because i can't do the real roleplay about them... So yeah their personality and stories will different..."_

  
**"Isn't that Illegal?"**

  
"Even this was illegal, worth to try. Okay let me explain who will be who.  
Altertale Sans will be Toriel  
For the beginning... We still use Flowey.  
Nightmare will be Sans-"

  
**"Isn't that will be an chaos if Nightmare be Sans?"**

  
_"Don't Worry. For now i will use his 'passive form' as original Sans... His now appearance will be him... At genocide..."_

  
Error grip Mars' Shirt because he can't see Seriya. With angry look, he staring at Mars' eyes.

  
_"Calm down error... This is just an amusement... The original of them will be fine... Don't worry... Because this thing was just a parody..."_

  
**"And why would i believe in you?"**

  
_"Because I have my own reason why i do this... Even i can't really talk the reason... But I promise this will over after i got what i needed."_

  
Awkward silent in around. After that Error release his grip. 

  
"Okay let me continue" Mars said And he repair his jacket.

  
"Dream will be Papyrus, Littletale Sans will be Monster kid, Ccino will be Grillby, Cross will be Undyne, Epic will be Alphys-"

  
**"Are you sure want input Epic as Alphys? They personality is opposite."**

  
_"That because i don't think i will make a ship between Sci!Sans and Red. Also i don't think Red's real personality is the one that i want. So I will input epic as Alphys."_

  
"Okay... The other little monster will be same. Mettaton... Who will be him again?"

  
_"Robot Dance!Sans. So his appearance will be same as original Dance, but he is still a robot."_

  
_"Storyshift Sans will be Asgore... And last... Asriel... Will be Mars."_

  
**"But why?"**

  
_"because i don't really know which sanses is suited as Asriel."_

Seriya took a deep inhale. After that she sigh.

  
_"If i can be honest... I will use Classic as Frisk and Killer as Chara... But i don't quite sure about that... So sorry Error... But you will be the Frisk and I will be Chara"_

  
Error look surprised. After that he is mumbling with mad tone.

  
"Uh... Error?"

  
**"Fine."**

  
"Eh?"

  
**"with this I will know the reason why you doing this."**

  
_"Thanks error. With this I will let author doing what they needed, and we will play our role. See you later..."_

After that a people come to the place that The toy is placing at the Floor. They took toy that Mars Said before.

"I hope i don't ruin this story..." 

They mumbling as he replacing the sanses at something like miniature of underground. After that he put something at that miniature.

To be continued.


End file.
